Sweetest Goodbye
by Zok.Zok.Abbey
Summary: What if more happened with Ricky and Amy at camp than they let on? What if more was involved...love, perhaps? A 'The Secret Life of The American Teenager' fanfiction. Amy/Ricky FOREVER!
1. INTROCH01

Disclaimer: If I owned TSLOTAT Ricky and Amy would be together already. So...I don't.

(I deleted this and re-added so I could put it in the new SECRET LIFE section! WOOT!)

I changed what happened at camp for the story, sue me. THE SECRET LIFE FANFICTION!

The name doesn't make much sense with this intro, but it goes back in time, and it'll make sense later.

I know, I know, everyone's all for Ben and Amy, but I'M ALL FOR RICKY! I believe he's actually a good guy deep down and he just needs a good girl to set him straight, and that's why I made this. What if more happened at camp then they let on? Dun, dun, dun. I have every intention of making this as cute as I can, and I'm sorry the intro isn't longer.

* * *

"The point is, you're YOU and I'm..." He smiled easily, "I'm Ricky. I'm not a one woman man. You were nice for the summer...but do you really think we could work?"

I felt a knot in my stomach. Of course something like this would happen. I knew it would, Quinn reminded me that it would. I didn't care. He's just so gorgeous, and...dangerous. I let myself fall for him. I let myself get caught up in this...nothing. It isn't anything, not really. I thought it was. I was wrong. I looked down at my shoes, clenching my jaw. "I think we could if you let us." Sighing, I ran my hand through my straight brown hair, "But I guess that doesn't matter, does it?"

"Exactly." He replied, giving me the charming smile that got me in this situation in the first place. "See you at school."

"Wait." I called to his back that was heading towards the yellow bus that was taking him home. My parents were getting me later. He didn't turn to look at me, he just stopped. "This never happened, alright? We never met. We never spoke. We never kissed. We never..." I glanced down at my feet uncomfortably, clearing my throat, "We never fell in love, either. We're strangers. I don't..." I bit down on my lower lip, fighting the emotion I was trying to hide, "I don't want to be hurt by you again. Let down. Everything people say about you is true. You're dirt." He started to turn to look at me, but before he could I spoke again, "We. Never. Met."

"R-right. We never met." He agreed, his voice cracking ever so slightly. And with that, he walked on to the bus without a backward glance.

The best summer of my life has easily turned into the worse.

* * *

After registering at Hadley Hall I was told to wonder around the camp, get a feel of it before the general meeting in the dining hall. Quickly I found my cabin number and dropped my bags on one of the beds before deciding to walk the trails.

The camp was gorgeous. It was surrounded by tree's and I think I heard someone saying something about there being a beach a little ways behind the tree's if you went north. They probably use that to their advantage and lame beach activities on it. But how should I know? I've never been to band camp before. It could just be them working us to the bone and then I go home. Oh man, that would suck.

Not that I don't love band, I really do. I've been doing it since I was small! I just... don't want to do it twenty-four seven all summer, y'know? Whatever. I headed what I assumed was north and walked towards the tree's with a small smile, glancing behind me. I'm fairly sure we aren't supposed to go to the beach alone. For once, I'm going to bend the rules slightly. All the kids were either still registering or in their cabins. With the exception of a small few that were laying in a grassy area to the left of me. I pushed the hair behind my ear and entered the man made trailer towards the beach.

It was both calming and scary on the trail. Mostly because in those movies people all get killed in forests. The sounds of nature and the waves through the tree's was so calming, though. I couldn't deny that, so I tried to ignore the sound of footsteps, knowing they were my own and not a crazy killer. Of course, my fear must have shown on my face, because a light "Boo." was said from the left of me.

I jump about five feet in the air, only not really... I turned to see the person and scowled at her. She was leaning against the tree with a grin. "What do you want?" I demanded to know, figuring she was a camper.

She shrugged, "Nothing. Sorry, I was just hanging out." She rolled her eyes. "You were really easy to get, too." She smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Quinn." She introduced, reaching her hand out with a small smile.

I shook her hand and smiled a bit, "I'm Amy." We stood there for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. "Okay- well, I'm gonna go to the beach now, so...you can come too, if you want." I offered, thinking it would be cool to make a friend already.

"I'll hang out with you, but I suggest we don't go to the beach." She leaned closer like there was a giant secret, or big gossip, to tell. "Ricky Underwood and Kate Marshall are making out over there."

I just shrugged, "Should those names mean anything to me?" I questioned lightly with a smile.

She sighed exasperatedly, "Ricky is the player of the camp. We makes out with a bunch of girls until he finds one to 'date' until he rudely dumps her at the end of summer. No one smart would want to be that girl. Kate has a boyfriend. It's scandalous!"

"Oh." I nodded, "I'm not really into gossip, much. My best friends at home are. It's just not my thing, you know?" I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably, "Maybe we should go some place else. You know anywhere we can hang out? The only place I thought could have been the beach... But maybe you know somewhere! You sound like you've been here for camp before." We both started walking back towards the camp on the trail.

As we exited it we were approached by a camp counselor. "Quinn," He thought for a moment, "I'm sorry, I don't think I have your name." He smiled somewhat kindly, so I told him it. "Right. Quinn, Amy. You weren't at the beach without supervision, were you?" He questioned, thinking he knew the answer already.

"Actually, Jack, we were going to but Ricky Underwood and Kate are making out on it." She grinned like a little girl who had just gotten candy. I'm guessing that you'll get punished for being on the beach without a counselor. I'm also guessing she doesn't like Ricky Underwood.

"Kate? Kate Marshall? Isn't she dating Henry Burns? Or did they break up during the school year?" He asked interested, making me giggle at how into the gossip he was.

"Well yeah but apparently he isn't...pleasing her, if you know what I mean. But I guess you can't really blame Kate, Ricky is the one that lures helpless girls into his charm. But anyway, you should go catch them before they leave."

He grinned, "Of course. Thanks for the tip, Quinn! It was nice meeting you Amy, I hope to get to know you better. You seem like a very nice girl." The male with dark shaggy brown hair--he couldn't be older than twenty-- started his walk through the trail.

Quinn and I continued to walk to where ever she was leading us. "That's Jack, he's one of the cooler counselors." She shrugged, walking into what looked like a game cabin with a TV and a pool table. "Want to play?" I shrugged, nodding. In the end she won the game, which isn't much of a surprise. "I have to meet up with a friend, I'll see you at the cabin meeting in the cafeteria, right?"

"I guess, yeah." I nodded as she smiled and gave me a one sided hug and skipped out of the cabin. I looked around the game cabin and sighed, leaving it too. Now where do I go? The second I was off the small stairs and on solid ground my shoulder collided with another shoulder. "Ouch, how rude are you?" I questioned to the male who looked like he was seething.

He glanced behind him, not stopping from his walk, "Sorry." I hardly thought he meant it. But he's attractive, and I'm bored. So, I followed him with a small smile. He noticed soon, glancing behind himself again in annoyance, "What?" He questioned.

"What's bothering you?" I asked happily, not really caring that the stranger seemed to be having a horrible day.

"A rat. I guess I should have seen it happen, it always does." He shrugged, stopping his walk and turning to me. "Who are you?" He asked, smiling as he looked me up and down. I shifted uncomfortably, biting my lip as the attractive guy didn't even try to hide that he was checking me out.

"I'm Amy Juergens. Who are you?" I questioned back with a slight smile.

"I'm Ricky Underwood." I felt myself take a step back, although I'm not sure why. I guess I sort of recognize him from my middle school, now that you mention it. But really I just stepped back because of all I've heard of him. "What?" He asked somewhat kindly, with a smile.

"Um...nothing...you're just sort of infamous, I guess." He didn't try to deny that, "Can you point me to the cafeteria?" I asked. His smile widened as he pointed to the side of us at the large building that had the bold lettering of 'cafeteria' on the side of it. "Oh." I blushed, looking at my feet. "Thanks." I muttered, heading towards it. "It was nice meeting you." I added as a second thought.

His laughter at the blonde moment I had fill my ears, and it only made me smile more.


	2. CH02

Disclaimer: If I owned TSLOTAT Ricky and Amy would be together already. So...I don't.

Ahh, Ricky. You always get in trouble, don't you?

I have just made a livejournal community for tslotat that you all should totally join and be active in! www. community.livejournal .com /tslotat247/ Without the spaces, of course. : )

Please read and review!

* * *

"Amy! Over here!" It wasn't hard to spot Quinn and her friends sitting at a table near the middle of the giant room. I tugged down at my shirt out of habit as I made my way over to the small group of them. There was only three girls, who were all chatting animatedly as they waited for me to arrive. I sat at the table with an awkward smile. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon and it felt so much later. "Hey!" Quinn greeted happily, even though we had only been apart for ten minutes tops. "So this is Chelsea," She pointed to a pretty girl with glasses, "And this is Emily." She pointed to another girl with brown hair and a pretty smile. "This is Amy." She introduce with a nod.

I waved somewhat awkwardly. "Hello." I don't like being put into situation's where I am the center of the attention. "I'm Amy." I could have slapped myself on the forehead. They know I'm Amy, Quinn just told them that. I felt my cheeks turn red ever so slightly as I opened my mouth to speak, "I--" I was cut off by one of the camp counselors who was standing on a platform to the right of me.

I smiled to be saved from humiliation (AKA, me rambling about useless things that they don't care about). The counselor was older looking with a gray beard, but he looked friendly and that's always good. "Hey campers! I'm Taylor, the lead counselor here, and I offer you a big, warm welcome! I hope you love it here. But before we start I would like to bring in two guests." I heard Quinn snicker to herself, and Chelsea smack her. I looked at the two, Chelsea seemed to be enjoying it just as much as Quinn. I shrugged, turning back to look at the stage type area. Ricky and a girl I can only assume was Kate whatever-her-name-is were standing on stage. Kate had tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes on a boy at a table. I followed her gaze and landed on the boy. He was handsome, in an off way. You could tell he was really sweet, though. He had a look of confusion on his face. "These two were caught breaking two rules this morning, and it's only the first day." He told the crowd. "Number one, they were on the beach without adult supervision." Ricky slid his hands into his front pockets, leaning against the pale wall. Kate silently cried, bracing herself. "And two." He glanced at Kate and then her boyfriend...what was his name? H something. H...arry? No, no... Um...OH. Okay, it was Henry. He glanced at Kate and then Henry, before sighing. "And they were...well, kissing."

I turned my gaze at Henry. I could tell I wasn't the only one, everyone seemed to have their eyes on him...waiting for a reaction. He seemed very aware of all the eyes on him, and simply clenched his jaw tightly, his eyes downcast on the table in front of him. It was clear to everyone in the room. He was heartbroken. I frowned, turning to the girl's I was sitting with. "That's horrible." I whispered to them, unsure if I was aloud to speak yet. "Sure, someone should have told him, but not to the whole camp."

"It's a stupid tradition that I think Taylor hates, but has to do." Emily whispered back to me, her eyes still on Henry with sadness. "Of course, Quinn and Chelsea like it...well, mostly Chelsea, because her hate for Ricky is major." Chelsea shrugged defensively. "But, still." She sighed as Taylor began to speak again.

"The form for pizza is due by money at noon. It's expected with money and the form complete, so please get that finished if you want pizza during the talent show and the last two nights dinner." I had already handed that in, so I tuned out what he spoke until I heard something other than 'form'. "Now," He smiled, "Rules and behavioral expectations. If caught out of your cabin after lights out--10pm--you will get a penalty on the net fun activity. For example, Mr. Underwood and Mrs. Marshall will not be participating in the scavenger hunt this evening because of certain...infractions of our rules. Which brings me to no sexual conduct of any kind." He glanced at the two for that. I just tuned everything else out... These were just common sense rules that I would know better than to do.

The meeting was over sooner than I had expected, possibly because I stopped paying attention, possibly because it really was shorter than I had expected. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that the first rehearsal for the group I had been set up in started in about ten minutes. Quinn, Emily and Chelsea all had different groups than myself. I stood as they walked off, and rubbed my arm. The room was practically clear now, except Kate and Henry quietly arguing in the corner and Ricky. He smiled at me as he walked towards me, noticing me the same time I noticed him. "Hey," He spoke slowly, grinning and rubbing the back of his neck. "It's Amy, right?" He conformed, to which I nodded.

"Do you know where I can find the Redwood Cabin?" I questioned, looking at my paper to make sure I was right. Which I was. "It isn't right besides me with giant lettering, correct?" I joked lightly, looking around playfully.

He smiled, "No worries, you're good...it's actually on the other side of the camp. I guess it gives you merit to ask for directions." I felt myself smile at how nice he was. Of course, he could be too nice. I'm not sure yet. I don't want to be his summer plaything. I'm not going to fall into his hands like play dough. But I really did need directions. "I'll show you." He told me as we both started our walk to the cabin.

"I'm guessing it's on your way?" I asked with a small smirk.

He thought for a little bit, before shaking his head. "Nope."

I frowned in confusion. "Well, why didn't you get someone in my group to show me to it? So you aren't late?" He simply smiled a smile that could make my heart melt if I don't be careful. He's a person I could easily catch myself staring at for hours on end, and that's kind of scary. I feel very vulnerable to be that attracted to someone I've just met--and barely! I know nothing about him! Well, other than he's trouble, and dangerous and I shouldn't speak to him at all after this.

New plan. Avoid him in fear of falling in love and on my face. "I'll risk it." He replied with a nod and a smile. Even though that isn't even really answering my question. Why couldn't he just find someone else to do it? Because he wanted to. That's the only answer.

That's weird. I've never been the one that guys go out of their way to help, or the one's they fall over their feet to sit next to at lunch. I crossed my arms as we walked slowly, having enough time that we don't need to rush. "So what do you play?" I asked him in lame attempt to make conversation. WAIT. I shouldn't try to make conversation! WHAT ABOUT THE PLAN? The smart plan that will help me get through the month I'll be at this camp.

"The drums." A drummer. Of course he's a drummer. That's the least geeky thing here. He tilted his head, "What about you, Amy?"

"The French Horn." I replied, letting the silence settle between us. "What kind of music do you like?" I asked, before pausing and looking around us. We're in...band camp. "Oh." I answered my own question, shutting up.

He laughed a little, "I like you, you can make me laugh." I felt myself smile, recalling the events I've made him laugh. Most of the time it was by mistake, and I didn't even want to make him laugh. I guess he just likes my personality, which is cool. "The girls I usually like," He paused, thinking of the right wording.

"...You don't spend your time _talking_?" I guessed on the whim, figuring I was correct.

He shifted uncomfortably, "Not exactly." I didn't reply, just let him lead me to the right cabin. We arrive after a few minutes. He smiled as I opened my mouth to thank you, "Don't mention it."

"It was nice seeing you away." I told him politely as I walked to the spot that the counselor had brought my french horn after I checked in with it. My name was clearly written on the handle. As I opened the case for practice, I couldn't help but watch him leave.

The plan is in action. Ignore. Easy, right? ...Right.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey pals!

So, I'm Abbey, as some of you know. And I know if you're reading this you probably like my stories and want me to update.

Or at least this one you're veiwing.

And I just thought I'd tell everyone that I'm going to stop posting on this website.

But not all together!

Well, unless you're reading a story I've decided to discontiue. But I'll probably continue them all eventually if insuration hits.

But anyways, here is the link to the new place I'll be updating,

z4.invisionfree .com/ HomestyleFiction/

With no spaces and you have to register to see the thing.

You click 'fanfiction' and then my named, Abbey! WOOO.

Love you!

And if you don't see the story you want me to continue on the new place just PM me and complain and I'll put it up/update it (I deleted some stories from there not long ago, therefore there isn't terribly a lot).

So yeah. See you there!


	4. Chapter 4

Arg. So apparently the link didn't work for some of you, just go to my profile and click it there : )

Regarding my screen name on it, it's 'Abberhoe', so there you are, chicks.


End file.
